Un jeu interdit
by Sandrine-Pattinson
Summary: Une soirée entre amis qui va tourner au cauchemar, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Il est prêt à tout pour la garder à ses côtés à commencer par...un jeu.Un simple jeu? Dark Edward comme on l'aime bien! Couples habituels! Venez lire!
1. Prologue

**Coucou à tous! En fait, pour ma dernière (et première) fanfic que j'écrivais… eh bien je la trouvais assez ordinaire (pour ne pas dire nulle)! En plus, je ne savais même pas où est-ce que je m'en allais! Alors, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une autre! Et la voici, la voilà! **

**Dernièrement, j'ai lu un livre! Même si il était bon, la fin m'a laissé pantoise. En fait… je n'ai vraiment pas aimé la fin. C'est comme si Bella finissait avec Jacob à la fin de Twilight et, selon moi, ça ne se fait pas! Alors pour cette fanfic, je reprends le concept (surtout le début) de l'histoire « A forbidden game » et je vais le remixer selon ce que j'aurais voulu avec les personnages de Twilight! **

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture! **

_**Résumé: Une soirée entre amis qui va tourner au cauchemar, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Il est prêt à tout pour la garder à ses côtés à commencer par...un jeu. Un simple jeu? Dark Edward comme on l'aime bien! Couple habituels! Venez lire!**_

**Prologue**

Bella pressa le pas. Une sensation lui faisant froid dans le dos la suivait depuis qu'elle avait tourné sur Forks Avenue. Comme si on la traquait...

Le magasin de jeux ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de là. Bella accéléra encore un peu. À coup sûr, ce n'était pas le quartier le mieux fréquenté de la ville mais en faisant ce détour, elle ne risquait pas de croiser des amis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle s'y était prise à la dernière minute pour tout organiser.

_Inconsciente, se dit-elle, tu aurais dû aller sur Eastman Street. Au diable si tu rencontres quelqu'un! Si seulement Jacob était là..._

Mais évidemment _son_ Jake ne pouvait pas l'accompagner car c'était pour préparer sa soirée d'anniversaire qu'elle était venue faire ces courses. En principe, il aurait dû s'agir d'une soirée piscine. Rosalie Hale, sa meilleure amie après Alice Brandon, était connue et reconnue pour ces derniers et, en Arizona, la fin du mois d'avril était parfaite pour ce genre de réception mais, malheureusement, Rosalie était tombée malade quelques jours plus tôt et tout était tombé à l'eau.

Ainsi, Bella avait dû changer ses plans pour trouver une idée tout aussi brillante pour épater Jake mais à deux jours de la soirée elle n'en avait toujours aucune. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée le vendredi après-midi à quelques heures de la fête mais n'ayant toujours rien prévu.

Heureusement, une idée avait germé au beau milieu de son cours de littérature. Un jeu! On organisait bien des soirées de loup-garou ou de Pictionary, alors pourquoi pas? Il faudrait bien sûr que ce soit un jeu extraordinaire.

Assez classe pour Alice, assez passionnant pour Jacob et même un peu effrayant pour Emmet!

Soudain, elle revint à la réalité. Son impression de plus tôt se faisant plus forte, elle constata avec horreur qu'elle était réellement suivie et que ce n'était pas que le fruit de son imagination. Deux jeunes hommes à l'allure débraillée la fixaient avec insistance et, maintenant, elle pouvait clairement entendre leurs pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

- Hé, ma jolie! L'interpella le grand brun baraqué.

Tentant de les semer au plus vite, elle tourna sur l'avenue Montevideo. Sur le mur du magasin de disques, un graffiti représentait Forks Avenue avant les émeutes. Elle trouvait surprenant que certaines parties paraissaient si réelles. Ne réfléchissant plus tellement avec cohérence, Bella traversa la rue déserte rapidement - non sans trébucher - pour aller le longer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand sa main entra en contact avec une poignée de porte! Levant la tête, elle put lire sur l'enseigne de la porte "Encore des jeux". Alors, comme prise d'une certaine pulsion qu'elle ne comprit aucunement, elle ouvrit la porte pour tomber dans une boutique de jeux, évidemment. Rien d'extraordinaire en soi.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête pour agir ainsi? Ça ne va pas non? Tu vas seulement attendre une petite minute, le temps que les deux autres partent et tu vas pouvoir sortir._

Elle avait beau essayer de se raisonner, quelque chose dans ce lieu lui faisait froid dans le dos.

La tirant brusquement de sa rêverie, une ombre bougea dans le coin de la pièce où étaient entassés de vieilles boites dégarnies de toutes inscriptions.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, lui susurra une douce voix velouteuse.

**Taddammm! C'était le Prologue! Je vais poster le premier chapitre au dixième commentaire et celle (celui?) qui écrira la seizième (mon chiffre chanceux) review aura droit à un preview du chapitre 2!  
>Bizou –xxx-<strong>


	2. Première Rencontre

**Coucou! Eh oui! C'est déjà moi! Vos reviews m'ont tellement faites plaisir! Elles m'ont carrément boosté! Alors voici le premier chapitre! On se retrouve en bas!**

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et le concept du jeu appartient à L.. Je ne fais que jouer avec ces deux univers.**_

**POV BELLA **

J'étais... Surprise. Tout s'enchainait si vite! Je passais par tout un amalgame d'émotions depuis moins d'une heure. Culpabilité, nervosité, frayeur et maintenant... Quelque chose d'indescriptible. Même là, je devrais quitter cet endroit. Pas qu'il soit réellement effrayant ou quoi que ce soit. Seulement... Il y avait juste toujours cette impression étrange qui flottait dans l'air. De plus, la boutique était déserte, personne n'était ici. Conclusion, je devais vraiment quitter cet endroit! Avec un peu de chance, les voyous qui me suivaient plus tôt seraient partis.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'en aller comme si quelque chose me retenait ici.

_Tu deviens dingue ma fille! Reprends-toi, c'est un cas d'urgence là. Depuis quand es-tu aussi parano?_

Et maintenant, je me parlais à moi-même! De mieux en mieux.

Soudain, une ombre bougea vers l'arrière-boutique et me fit sursauter. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme - que dis-je? - un adonis plutôt, en sortit.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton aussi poli que détaché.

Je restais coite devant tant de beauté. Il était habillé d'un jeans foncé et d'un t-shirt noir qui moulait sa parfaite musculature. Son visage était, pour ainsi dire, parfait. Une mâchoire carré, de belles lèvres sensuelles, un nez fin et aquilin et des cheveux couleur bronze qui avaient l'air si doux qu'on voulait obligatoirement les toucher pour vérifier s'ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'en apparence. Mais ce qui retenait le plus mon attention était ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient d'un vert si pur, si profond, qu'ils me donnaient le gout de m'y noyer. Cet homme me... Captivait, littéralement.

-Mademoiselle, ça va?

Hmm... Cette voix! Un sourire moqueur se dessinait paresseusement sur le coin de ses lèvres. Me forçant à lui répondre, je lui fournis une faible réponse.

-Ou...Oui...

À voir ma réaction, on dirait que je n'ai jamais vu de beau mec de toute ma vie! Pathétique...  
>Une bouffée de honte m'envahit. J'étais déjà avec Jacob et en plus c'était pour lui que j'étais ici! Il ne fallait pas que je commence à fantasmer sur tous les beaux mecs du coin!<p>

M'obligeant à faire preuve de plus de contenance, j'allais, premièrement, arrêter le fixer comme une demeurée et lui répondre comme une personne civilisée mais il me devança.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Je m'empourprai. Il devait me prendre pour une folle, assurément.

Notre contact visuel s'arrêta quand il détourna la tête et je pu ainsi reprendre mes esprits.

- Je... Enfin... Je cherche un jeu, bafouillai-je, pour l'anniversaire de mon copain, rajoutai-je.

On aurait dit qu'il se refroidissait à mes mots.

- Bien sûr, dit-il reprenant aussitôt contenance. J'ai, par exemple, le Senet, le jeu égyptien de la mort? Dit-il en me désignant une planchette de jeu recouverte d'hiéroglyphes. Ou l'Yi-King? À moins que vous n'ayez envie d'essayer un jeu de runes?

- Non, pas ce genre, refusai-je crispée.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce type me faisait ressentir une sorte d'inquiétude. Je ferais sans doute mieux de m'en aller. Mais je n'en fis rien et le magnifique jeune homme continua sur sa lancée.

- Voyons... Il y a toujours l'ancien jeu tibétain de l'agneau et le lion.

Il me désigna un plateau de jeu représentant une clairière portant deux minuscules figurines.

-Vous voyez, le féroce lion tente de capturer l'innocent petit agneau et ce dernier tente de lui échapper. Pour deux joueurs.

Une étincelle brillait maintenant dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Un frisson me parcouru.

- Je... Non.

On aurait dit qu'il se moquait de moi. Il commençait à m'énerver.

- Je... Je cherche un jeu pour sept personnes de préférence. Mais je vois bien que vous n'avez pas ce que je cherche en magasin...

- Je vois, me coupa-t-il tout sourire.

Réplique qui eut le don de m'énerver encore plus. Il se fichait de moi! Il était vraiment temps de m'en aller et tant pis si les voyous étaient encore là.

-Aurevoir.

- Fascination, articula-t-il lentement.

Ce simple mot eut le don de me clouer sur place. Que voulait-il dire?

- Tentation. Hésitation. Révélation.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner, fascinée par cette voix aux sonorités musicales naturelles, comme le chant de l'eau sur les roches d'un torrent.

- Secret révélés, ajouta-il en me souriant de son éclatant sourire en coin. Désirs divulgués.

- De... De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Demandai-je sur mes gardes prêtes à m'enfuir s'il faisait un seul pas dans ma direction. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce me scrutant de son regard intense.

- Mais du jeu bien sûr.  
>Là, maintenant, je ne le suivais plus du tout. Je le regardais, déconcertée. Il poursuivit.<p>

- C'est bien ce que vous recherchiez, non? Quelque chose de…spécial?

- Oui…oui, je crois, dis-je dubitative.

- Un jeu pour sept personnes qui saura capter l'attention de tous. Attendez je vais vous le chercher.  
>Sur ce, il retourna dans l'arrière-boutique.<br>_Bon! Maintenant qu'il est partit tu peux vite filer! Allez!  
><em>Mais je restais quand même là, dans cet endroit, sans bouger. Quand enfin je me décidais à partir, il revint. Il tenait entre ses mains une boite blanche. Aucunes inscriptions n'apparaissaient nulle part sur cette boite immaculée.

- Euh… commençais-je douteuse, êtes-vous sûr de… ce jeu.

- Bien sûr! C'est un jeu très _spécial… _Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de vous le vendre.  
>Il se moquait encore de moi. Pourtant les traits de son visage avaient l'air d'afficher un grand désarroi.<br>_Il doit juste être bon comédien!_

- Pourquoi?

- Eh bien… ce n'est vraiment pas banal même très très spécial comme je vous l'ai dit.

_Il continu encore de te taquiner!_ Malgré tout, un frisson me parcouru.  
><em>-<em> Je peux?

- Certainement, dit-il. Il me tendit la boite.  
>Le carton sur le dessus était très lisse comparativement à celui du dessous qui était plutôt rugueux. Sinon, la boite n'était ni légère, ni lourde et toujours aussi mystérieuse. Mais ce qui me surprit fut les bruits en sont intérieur. On aurait dit les tintements légers d'une horloge.<p>

- Combien? Demandais de but en blanc.

- Disons vingt.  
>Un sourire fier s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il était vraiment lunatique de passer comme ça d'une émotion à l'autre en moins de dix secondes chrono.<p>

J'espère que Jacob sera content…

- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas? me demanda le commis.

_Oh non!_ Dites-moi pas que j'ai pensé ca tout haut!

- Eh bien… marmonnais-je mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas. Il sera peut-être déçu. Il mérite que je me donne du mal. Il est…

Oh! Comment définir un Jacob Black?

- Il est… enfin, extrêmement beau et, à la fin de l'année, il sera classé dans trois sports différents.

- Je vois.

- Non, m'exclamais-je horrifiée, il n'est pas comme ça. Il est génial. Tellement génial que parfois il faut se donner un peu de mal pour lui faire plaisir. En plus, on est ensemble depuis toujours et je l'aime à la folie des hommes. Vous comprenez?

Aiguillonnée par la colère, je fis un pas.

- C'est le petit ami le plus sympa au monde et celui qui osera dire le contraire…

- On va fermer, l'interrompit-il brusquement dans sa tirade. Vous l'achetez ou pas?

J'avais déjà pris ma décision… même si je savais qu'il fallait être fou pour acheter une boite sans inscriptions.  
>Je payais rapidement pour sortir le plus vite possible.<p>

- Amusez-vous bien, me dit le vendeur qui avait aussitôt retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
>Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand ce qui me sembla une horloge sonna six heures du soir.<br>Déjà! Quand j'ai commencé mes courses il était à peine quatre heures et demie de l'après-midi! Je n'ai quand même pas passé une heure dans cette boutique! En plus, maintenant, je vais être en retard.  
>- Au re… le restant de ma phrase resta bloquée dans ma gorge tant son expression me statufia sur place. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Une lueur vorace… affamée brillait dans ses prunelles. Il avait l'air d'un prédateur en chasse. Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi il accourut dans ma direction mais me dépassa bien vite. Toujours figée, je ne fis même pas un seul mouvement. Je ne me fis pas prier pour sortir en vitesse quand, enfin, je retrouvai mes moyens. Je suivis la direction qu'il avait prise plus tôt – à savoir, la sortie – et me retrouva dehors.<br>Ce que je vis me choqua.  
>Là, devant moi, se trouvait ceux qui me suivaient tout à l'heure. L'adonis leur faisait face et, sans même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, ils rebroussèrent chemin et s'en allèrent en vitesse dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Ne voulant pas rester une seule seconde de plus ici, je m'en allai le plus rapidement possible en direction Eastman Avenue. Ça serait plus rapide et je ne voulais plus me promener dans ce coin. Oh non! En plus je suis déjà en retard!<p>

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvez? On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!  
>Merci aux anonymes!<br>Bizou –xxx-  
>Sandrine<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Ces deux univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et L.J. Smith.  
>On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre!<strong>

Essoufflée, j'arrivais enfin chez moi. Je saluais Ernest, mon petit minou, en lui grattant le cou. J'avais recueillis ce chat il y a quelque temps dans la rue et malgré qu'il ait de nombreuses fois mordu et griffé mes parents et amis, moi, il ne m'avait jamais rien fait de tel. Pas juste lui, aucuns animaux ne me faisaient de mal et j'en avais ramené un nombre incalculable de fois des animaux errants au grand dam de mes parents…  
>Quand je parvins à la cuisine, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Alice et Emmet.<p>

- Mais que faites-vous là? M'écriais-je.

- Eh bien, mon petit doigt m'a dit que peut-être aurais-tu besoin d'aide pour le repas de ce soir, _ma chérie*_. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil très peu discret.

Sacrée Alice! Parfois je me demande même si elle peut voir le futur. Ma meilleure amie est très – trop, parfois – prévoyante.  
>Je la serrai fort dans mes bras tant je fus soulagée.<p>

- Merci, merci, merci, merci!

- Hey! Et moi je compte pour du beurre? Ce tyran m'a obligée de venir dans l'unique but de tout faire le travail à sa place! Ronchonna Emmet.

La concernée lui tira la langue pendant que moi je riais au éclat de la situation, les évènements de plus tôt oubliés.

- Oh Emmy! Dis-je en lui sautant dessus. Merci, merci, merci!

- Ailleuuh! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Emmy. Dit-il en boudant.

Emmet Mcarty était un gros bébé. Physiquement, il ressemblait une vraie brute. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, il pourrait sûrement être effrayant mais en fait il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. En plus, il est un vrai bout en train. Toujours en train de faire des blagues – souvent déplacées – ou d'être hilarant sans même s'en rendre compte.  
>Pour ce qui est d'Alice Brandon, ma meilleure amie de toujours, le meilleur terme pour la définir, est sans nul doute de dire qu'elle est extravertie. On s'est connue quand on ne portait qu'encore des couches et depuis ce temps on ne s'est jamais perdues de vue. Bien sûr, pour le travail de son père elle a dût voyager partout dans le monde mais ce dernier a pris sa retraite il y a de cela 3 ans déjà pour revenir s'installer en Arizona et dès lors, on ne se quitte plus. Alice est totalement l'inverse de moi qui suis timide, peu courageuse et qui aime plus que tout ne pas me faire trop remarquer tandis qu'elle, elle ne se laisse pas facilement marcher sur les pieds, assez taciturne, elle change facilement d'avis, et ne se fie qu'à elle-même, il est difficile de lui faire entendre raison… très difficile. Elle est mince, - très – petite, les cheveux courts, des yeux bleus pétillants et un air de lutin au contraire de moi qui suis de taille moyenne – soit deux têtes de plus qu'elle – bien que je sois mince je ne suis pas très musclé… je fais plutôt dans le genre mou et j'ai des cheveux très longs d'un brun chocolat comme mes yeux… ce qui me donne un air assez banal.<p>

- C'est quoi cette boîte? Me demanda tout à trac Emmet.

- Euh…  
>Mais c'est quoi que je dois leur dire? La vérité? Pff… j'y compte pas du tout!<p>

- Quelqu'un me l'a…euh… donné! Mais il a du se tromper alors je vais lui retourner plus tard.

- Isabella Marie Swan. Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse! Alors, c'est quoi la vérité?

Alice me connaissait comme le fond de sa poche. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher.

- Eh bien… commençais-je pas trop sûre, je cherchais un jeu pour ce soir et le vendeur m'a dit que c'est… un bon jeu.

_Évitons de lui fournir tous les détails_… sinon elle va partir dans une crise d'hystérie en me disant Oh combien j'étais inconsciente et ça, je voulais me l'éviter.

- Hiii! Tu as eu une trop bonne idée! C'est quoi le jeu? C'est quoi le jeu?  
>Maintenant, elle sautillait sur place en se tapant dans les mains.<p>

- Je… je n'ai pas encore regardé…

- C'est une blague? Tu ne sais même pas c'est quoi le jeu quand la boite n'est même pas cachetée? Tu n'avais qu'à soulever le couvercle, tu sais?

- Oui mais je manquais de temps… marmonnais-je rouge pivoine. Alice m'arracha la boite des mains.  
>Emmet qui n'avait rien manqué de notre échange ne se fit pas prier pour rire de moi.<p>

- _BelliBell's_! T'es toute rouge!

Mes rougissements étaient une source constante d'amusement pour _Emmy. _  
>Avant même que je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte, Alice ouvrait déjà la boîte.<p>

- Euh… une maison de poupée, Bella? Dit-elle levant les yeux vers moi.

Je regardais la boîte et fus surprise de constater qu'un plan ainsi que des planches de cartons y trainaient.

- En fait, je n'ai même pas le goût de jouer à… ça. J'ai sûrement un autre jeu, bien meilleur, qui traine en haut, à l'étage.

- Mais non! Tu l'as acheté alors on peut au moins essayer!

Quand Alice avait une idée en tête il valait mieux de ne pas lui dire non.

- Mouais… comme tu veux, marmonnais-je.  
>Je réglerai ça tantôt.<p>

La sonnette retentit dans le salon.

- Vas-y Bell's! Nous on va finir le souper. Pas vrai Emmet?  
>Ce dernier ronchonna mais n'émit aucunes objections.<p>

À la porte se trouvait Jane et Alec, nos inséparables. Jane était très petite, comme Alice mais elle était encore plus menue que cette dernière. Alec, lui, était assez grand et svelte et tous deux se suivaient à la trace.

.- Coucou les gens! Dis-je.

- Salut Bella! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Je ris. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Je les conduisis à la cuisine et à peine deux secondes plus tard la sonnette se fit réentendre.  
>Jasper se tenait à l'entrée<p>

- Salut Bel…  
>Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase qu'une petite tornade lui sautait déjà dessus.<p>

_Mais comment elle a fait celle-là pour arriver si vite! Elle n'est pas humaine ma parole!_

_- _Salut à toi aussi Jazz.

Là, maintenant, il ne manquait plus que Jacob, mon amour. **(N.A. : Beuurk!) (N.A. : Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^)**

La sonnette retentit pour une troisième fois dans le salon. Quand on parle du loup!

Aussitôt que j'eu ouvert la porte, je me jetais dans les bras forts de mon Jacob.

- Jake! Joyeux anniversaire! Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Mmmm… toujours aussi bon…

Me tirant de l'étreinte, le petit lutin diabolique me fit face.

- Tututut! T'es même pas préparée! Viens suis moi. Excuse la Jack elle m'aidait à préparer le repas.

- Rhooo Alice! T'es pas possible ma vieille!

- Bougonne autant que tu voudras, tu n'y échapperas pas.  
>Je levais les yeux au ciel.<p>

La démone me maquilla, me pomponna et exigea même de me plaquer les cheveux. Mais quand vient le temps de m'habiller, je troquai la robe quelle voulait me faire porter contre ma jupe blanche et ma blouse verte sur lesquelles Jacob m'avait un jour complimenté. Je finalisais le tout en me faisant une queue de cheval haute.  
>Alice n'était pas contente et c'est un euphémisme. Mais j'étais catégorique.<p>

- Tututut! Bella! Là je sais que tu fais tout ça pour Jacob!

- Euh…. Oui et alors?  
>Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.<p>

- Tu lui rends la tâche trop facile! Les mecs sont tous comme ça! Il suffit que tu lui montre que tu l'aime et que tu es prête à faire ses quatre volontés et après ça, il ne fait plus aucuns efforts pour le reste! Il considère que la chose est dans la poche et ne te t'offre plus aucunes petites attentions. Donc, le couple se détériore.

Je la coupais dans son monologue.  
>- Tu as tort. Jacob continu à être le même.<br>Malgré tout un doute s'installait. _Ça fait longtemps que Jacob ne m'a pas prêté une «attention» particulière… _

- C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il est venu te voir le matin avant les cours, te porter après, la dernière fois que vous êtes sortis en couple, qu'il a eu une petite pensée envers toi? Il n'a même rien fait pour la St-Valentin! Prends exemple sur moi, mon Jazz, lui, il fait tout ça!

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment démoralisante Lili? On a que dix-sept ans je te rappelle! Pas quarante. Jake n'est pas comme Jasper et tu le sais bien… Et puis… ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous… Jake n'a pas à tout faire…ça pour me montrer qu'il m'aime et il le sait bien.

- C'est bien ça le problème! Et non, je ne suis pas démoralisante c'est toi qui me décourage.

Je balayais sa dernière réplique de la main et me pressai à sortir avant qu'elle puisse rajouter un truc.  
>Quand j'arrivais en bas, Emmet était en train de mettre les plats sur la table – non sans avoir échappé le bol de Chili. Je volais à sa rescousse.<p>

- Merci Bell's. dit-il, embarrassé. J'ai _peut-être _renversé le bol de chili sur le plan de travail…

Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon prit en faute

- C'est correct Emmy.

Le diner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand fut le temps de ramasser le repas, on refila la tâche aux gars excepté Jake.

Quand tout fut finalement dans l'ordre, Alice se leva.

- Alors, on y joue à ton jeu ou non Bella? Dit-elle tout fort avec son sourire d'ange – machiavélique – accroché jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je croisais les doigts pour que personne n'aient entendus en marmonnant un bref « non » mais avec la chance qui me caractérise, je ne fus pas surprise de constater que toute la gang avait entendu… sauf Emmet, trop préoccupé a se bourrer de chips.  
>Je la regardais avec mon regard que j'espérais très épeurant mais cela ne fit que renforcer son large sourire.<p>

- Ah oui? Un jeu? S'écria aussitôt Jane.  
>Jake me regardait avec insistance alors j'étais forcée de répondre positivement à cette dernière.<p>

- Eh bien… oui. En fait, au départ je pensai que ça serait amusant mais… euh… en fait le jeu n'a pas l'air trippant.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pour rien au monde jouer à ce jeu. Quand je regardais la boîte, j'avais la même impression étrange que dans le magasin.

- On peut au moins lire les instructions, non? Demanda Jasper devant l'excitation de sa petite amie.  
>Ce dernier était le copain d'Alice et contrairement à elle, il était calme – autant calme et solitaire qu'Alice était excitée et ultra-sociale. Ils étaient les complets opposées mais ils s'aimaient à en crever. En fait, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Je jalousais un peu parfois de leur relation mais j'étais idiote car je savais que Jacob m'aimait. Pas vrai? <em>Pas vrai?<em>

- Bien sûr, sourit le lutin. Bon, bon, bon! Alors ça dit… Pour sept joueurs. Veuillez construire la maison selon le plan qui accompagne le jeu. Une fois qu'elle sera bâtit, chaque joueur devra représenter son pire cauchemar sur un carton vierge. Dispersez-les dans chacune des pièces. Une fois que cela sera fait, il ne vous restera plus qu'à tourner les cartes et les lire à tour de rôle.

- Woah! Ça fait sérieux ton truc BelliBell's! dit Emmet – qui d'autre? – coupant Alice dans sa lecture.

- Alors, on y joue? Demanda Jane.

- Ça m'a l'air bien. Rajouta Alec.

- Bon, on s'y met! Décréta Jacob.

J'étais toujours nerveuse pour une raison qui m'échappait. _Ça doit être le chamboulement de la journée qui retombe… _

Tous se mirent à la tâche. Bien entendu, c'était Jacob qui supervisait. Alec se chargeait des découpages avec Jane et Alice et la maison fut bientôt toute montée.  
>Elle faisait maintenant un bon mètre de haut et était très impressionnante. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une maison mais plutôt une villa. D'un blanc un peu fané, comportant trois niveaux, rectangulaires, elle semblait très réelle.<p>

- Eh regardez! Il y a même des meubles à placer. S'écria Jane.

Plus je regardais le contenu de la boite, plus je me demandais comment tout le matériel avait pu s'entasser à l'intérieur de cette dernière.

- Tiens Jasper. Ça, c'est le salon, là, il y a une table basse. Style néogothique, je crois. Ma mère en a une. Je vais la mettre…là. Dit Alice.

- Et ça, on dirait une espèce de paravent oriental, dit Jane. Je vais le poser à côté de la table pour que les poupées puissent le regarder.

- Mais… il n'y a pas de poupées, objectais-je.

- Si, tiens, lança Emmet en souriant.

Il relut les instructions à voix basse avant de conclure :

- En fait, elles nous représentent. On en a chacun une en guise de pion et il faut dessiner son propre visage dessus, après on les fait évoluer dans la maison pour essayer de gagner le sommet de la tourelle. C'est le but du jeu.

- Tu as dit que ça faisait peur, objecta Jacob en se tournant vers Alice.

- Eh, je n'ai pas terminé. C'est une maison hantée. On tombe sur un cauchemar différent à chaque pièce à mesure qu'on essaie d'atteindre le sommet. Et il faut se méfier de _l'homme de l'Ombre._

- De quoi?

De l'homme de l'Ombre, poursuivit Emmet. C'est comme le marchand de sable, sauf qu'il apporte des cauchemars. Il traine un peu partout dans la maison et s'il vous attrape, il… tenez, écoutez : « Il concrétisera vos pires fantasmes et vous fera avouer vos peurs les plus secrètes. »

Visiblement, cette perspective le réjouissait.

- Super! lança Jake. Regardez, le voici.

- Mmmm… pas laid ce gars… Pas laid su tout même! S'écria Alice ce qui lui valut le regard indigné de Jazz. Je ris.

- Eh! J'veux voir moi aussi! Dis-je pour agacer Jake.

Alice me passa la figurine et ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi. Sur la figurine il y avait le… le… jeune homme de la boutique. J'en croyais pas mes yeux!

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Bee? Me demanda Alec. Tu m'as l'air…inquiète.

- C'est que… je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer beaucoup ce jeu… Je vais chercher des crayons à l'étage, je reviens, dis-je pour me détourner.

_C'est seulement une coïncidence… Ce gars a dut faire une obsession pour ce jeu au point de se déguiser comme l'homme de l'Ombre. Il y en avait bien qui le faisait pour Donjon Dragon, non?_  
>Quand je revins en bas, ils m'attendaient tous pour commencer. La maison avait été posée sur la table dans le milieu du salon et ils étaient tous assis aux pourtours de celle-ci.<br>Jasper distribua les cartons et les figurines et on s'était mis tout de suite au travail. Les rires fusèrent quand Emmet rata sa figurine qui semblait plus à un bonhomme allumette avec ce qui aurait dû être de gros muscles mais qui ressemblaient plus à de la graisse qu'a autre chose.  
>Quand fut le temps de dessiner mon <em>pire<em> cauchemar je ne sus quoi faire. Bien sûr que j'avais cette peur… ce cauchemar me tordait les tripes et qui me glaçait les os. Il me poursuivait depuis mes cinq ans mais j'avais pris tant de soin à l'oublier que je ne m'en rappelais plus… idiot, non?  
>Quand Alice reprit les « cauchemars » de chacun pour les disperser dans la grande maison, je n'avais toujours rien dessiné à part des gribouillis sur les coins.<br>Bof, je m'expliquerai le moment venu.  
>Jacob prit la première carte, honneur au fêté.<p>

- Avant de commencer cette grande aventure qu'est ce jeu, vous devez accepter ses conditions. Vous devez comprendre que vous jouez à vos risques et périls.  
>Promettez que vous jouerez en toute connaissance de cause.<br>Emmet avait le sourire accroché jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je promets, dit-il. On va bien se marrer!

- Je promets, dirent en cœur Alec et Jane.

- Je promets, dit Alice pépiant d'impatience.

- Je promets, dit Jacob suivit de Jasper et, finalement, moi.

Je fus la prochaine à devoir tirer une carte.

- « Des pas se font entendre à l'étage. » Dis-je.

- Ça doit être à l'étage dans cette maison de papier dit Alice qui fut cependant interrompue par des bruits de pas provenant de la chambre de mes parents à l'étage…  
>Un énorme frisson d'horreur, cette fois, me parcouru l'échine. <em>Pas possible…<em>

_-_ Calmez-vous, dit Jacob. Vous savez très bien que les branches du gros chêne frappent souvent le toit quand il y a beaucoup de vent comme ce soir. Ce bruit peut s'apparenter à des bruits de pas… C'est seulement une coïncidence.

- J'adore l'ambiance! On dirait qu'on est dans un film d'horreur à deux balles. Rit Emmet.

- Bon, la prochaine carte dit… « Toutes les fenêtres et portes sont barrées. Vous ne pouvez plus sortir. » Rajouta-il.

On aurait dit que tout le monde pouvait entendre mes battements de cœur tant il cognait fort dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

- Calme-toi Bella. Me dit Jake à l'oreille. Regarde, les portes ne sont pas barrées.

Sur ce, il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre de la pièce. Le rire tonitruant d'Emmet se coinça dans sa gorge quand il vit que Jacob n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Bah… ta mère n'avait pas dit que cette fenêtre était difficile à ouvrir, Bella? Il n'y a rien là. Attendez j'vais voir à l'entrée.

Malgré son air de bravoure, on voyait bien que lui aussi commençait à être nerveux. Quand il revint, on put voir à son air que la porte était effectivement bloquée. Jasper pigea une carte et la lue à haute voix :

- Continuez à tourner les cartes.

- Jasper? Demanda Alice. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et pigea de nouveau carte.

- Que le jeu commence!

Mon souffle se coupa. Ce n'était pas Jazz qui avait parlé. Ni aucun d'entre nous…

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews! Je viens de finir d'écrire ce chapitre et je n'ai malheureusement plus de temps pour vous répondre! Je vous jure que je vous répondrai tous dans la semaine!  
>p.s. pour miniplume : Va voir la note que j'ai écrite dans le prologue. ^^<br>Bizou –xxx –  
>Sandrine<strong>

* ma chérie : mots prononcés en français par Alice.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous! Voici le troisième chapitre!  
>On se retrouve en bas! Bonne Lecture!<br>**

_-Que le jeu commence!  
><em>À ce stade, dire que j'avais peur serait un euphémisme. J'allais me retourner pour voir qui avait réussi à pénétrer chez moi mais ma vision s'obscurcit et avant même que je puisse esquisser un geste et je sombrai dans l'inconscience. 

- Bella! Bella! Bee répond!

Je reçu une gifle en pleine figure.

- Aïeuuh! Alice, pourquoi t'as fait ça?  
>Elle ne répondit pas à ma question, mais, plutôt, me prit brusquement dans ses bras et fondit en larmes.<p>

- Oh mon dieuuu! Y'a un psychopathe qui veut nous torturer!

Les souvenirs de la soirée me revinrent en plein fouet et je me mis à mon tour à paniquer. Malgré tout, je tentai tout de même de raisonner Alice qui était en pleine crise.

- Chuut… Calme-toi Lili… Tout va bien aller…  
>J'essayais d'être convaincante mais même moi je ne croyais pas un seul mot de ce que je disais. Alice continuait à pleurer à chaude larmes et gémissait des mots incohérents.<p>

- Alice! Tu es là?  
>C'était Jasper… et il était paniqué, une première, lui qui ne perdait jamais son flegme habituellement.<p>

- Les filles! Bee, Lili! Vous m'entendez?  
>C'était la voix d'Alec qui provenait de derrière la porte à ma gauche. Ça me prit du temps à réagir. Alice, elle, sauta rapidement sur ses deux jambes et courut rejoindre les mecs dans la pièce adjacente.<br>Je me levais moi aussi à mon tour et les rejoint quand je fus interceptée par Jacob qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte.  
>- Oh Bee… Je m'inquiétais, me dit-il d'une voix étranglée, m'étreignant fortement dans ses gros bras.<br>Soudain, sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'éprouvai le besoin pressant de m'éloigner de lui. C'était absurde, je le savais, mais pourtant il fallait absolument que je quitte l'étreinte.

- Euuh…Tu m'étouffais, lui dis-je, à défaut de la vérité.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- On est où? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue en se tournant vers le groupe. Alice était dans les bras Jasper, Jane dans ceux Alec, Emmet aux côtés de Jacob qui lui me tournait maintenant le dos.

- On est dans le salon! S'écria Alice qui avait repris contenance aussitôt calée contre Jasper.

- Euh… Je vois bien qu'on est dans un salon Lili… mais dans _quel_ salon? Demanda Emmet, confus.

- Le salon de _la_ maison voyons!  
>Voyant qu'on ne faisait toujours pas de liens elle continua.<p>

- Vous savez, la maison du jeu? La maison _hantée_, là!

Je regardais un peu partout et constata avec horreur qu'elle avait raison. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible! _Tu fais seulement un vilain cauchemar_, me dis-je.  
>Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, c'est à ce moment que l'adonis de cet après-midi sortit de nulle part pour s'avancer vers nous.<p>

- Bonjour, dit-il en me regardant fixement.  
>Je ne pouvais détourner le regard, hypnotisée par sa voix doucereuse aux accents veloutés.<br>Tout le monde se retourna dans sa direction d'un même mouvement, surpris par l'arrivée de ce dernier. _Ils ne l'avaient tous pas remarqué?_

- Qui êtes-vous? Rugit Emmet, prenant son air le plus menaçant.  
>N'importe qui aurait eu peur à cet instant mais l'apollon ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et garda son air décontracté. Son sourire en coin s'élargit, même.<p>

- Je suis Edward, enchanté, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à mon intention.

Sans crier gare, Jacob se jeta sur lui mais au moment de le toucher, il fut projeter à l'autre bout du salon.

- Jake! M'égosillais-je.

Je voulais aller le rejoindre mais j'en étais incapable, clouée sur place comme si une force surnaturelle me retenait.

- Que lui avez-vous fait? Demandai-je d'une voix que je voulais pleine de reproches mais qui se brisa à la fin, démontrant ma faiblesse.

- Moi? Rien, dit-il l'innocence incarnée, il s'est jeté sur moi! … Il ira bien, rajouta-t-il en marmonnant quand il vit mon air paniqué.

Alice s'avança. Elle avait au moins trois têtes de moins qu'Emmet mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être aussi, sinon plus, effrayante que ce dernier.

- Vous! _Edward_! Elle cracha son nom avec un mépris évident. Lo psicopatico! On ne vous a rien fait! Laissez-nous partir! Je vous l'ordonne!

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux malheureusement pas… Vous avez tous promis de jouer « à vos risques et périls ».

Je blêmis à ses mots. Alice continua et Jasper s'approcha à nouveau d'elle pour la protéger. _Comme si elle avait besoin de lui pour se défendre!_

- Mais on est où exactement pour commencer? Ce n'est pas du jeu!

Il rigola.

- Bien sûr que c'est un jeu, mon jeu, et vous devez jouer maintenant que vous avez tous prêtez serment. Je vais vous expliquez de nouveau les règles puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de tout saisir. Il nous regarda à tour de rôle, son regard s'attardant plus longuement sur moi, me mettant mal à l'aise. Vous, vous jouez contre moi. Moi, je crée vos cauchemars, vous vous les affrontez. Simple, non? La partie commencera à minuit et se terminera à six heures demain matin. Si vous n'êtes pas _tous_ arrivé au dernier niveau de cette maison avant la fin du jeu, vous perdez.

C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour encrer de nouveau son regard d'un vert extrêmement pur dans le mien.

- _Le gagnant remportera __**tout**__.  
><em>  
>Emmet se jeta à son tour sur lui mais il ne le heurta jamais… <em>Il<em> s'était envolé comme par magie.

Ses mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête... J'avais bien compris à quoi il faisait allusion et ça me glaçait le sang. Je ne voulais – ne pouvais - pas croire ce qu'il avait sous-entendu.

- Dites-moi, commença Jane qui se manifestait pour la première fois depuis notre arrivé _ici. _Vous ne croyez pas vraiment à ce qu'il dit, hein? Vous avez tous une face de déterrés. Ria-t-elle… son rire se coinça dans sa gorge dès qu'elle croisa le regard d'Alec.

- Tu parles d'un cauchemar! marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents!

Personne ne parlait, rien ne venait troubler le silence de la pièce.

Soudainement, pour une deuxième fois dans la soirée, mes paupières se fermèrent et je perdis conscience. J'entendis à peine les cris d'Alice et de Jane qui m'appelaient au loin.

Quand je me réveillais à nouveau, j'étais calée contre de grands bras fort et un torse puissant. Cette position qui, bizarrement, ne me déplaisait pas le moins du monde était au contraire très confortable, rassurante. Après cet affreux cauchemar que je venais de faire…

- Bonjour ma belle, me susurra une magnifique voix à l'oreille.

Je me figeai. Cette voix… _Sa_ voix…

- Tu sens délicieusement bon, dit-il en plongeant sa tête dans mes cheveux, les humant.

Il me retourna, me gardant toujours dans ses bras, de sorte à ce que je puisse lui faire face. Je plongeais alors mon regard dans ses deux émeraudes liquides et toute ma tension accumulée fondit comme de la neige au soleil.

- Tu es si belle…

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je levai ma main pour caresser les traits parfaits de son visage mais… un bruit sourd raisonna dans la pièce ce qui eut le don de me faire reprendre bien vite mes esprits. C'était une horloge… et elle sonnait les douze coups de minuit._ La partie commencera à minuit… _ses paroles résonnaient dans ma tête.  
>Paniquée, je regardais tout autour de moi, cherchant mes amis mais personne n'était présent. Pour ma part, j'étais dans une pièce que je devinais richement décorée mais qui restait toutefois assez simple. Un gigantesque lit à baldaquin doré en fer forgé trônait au centre de la pièce.<br>Réalisant que j'étais toujours dans _ses _bras, je me reculai abruptement passant à deux doigts de m'affaler de tout mon long sur le sol mais il me rattrapa. Une fois que je fus remise sur pieds, bien en équilibre, il me relâcha. Je me reculais jusqu'à aller buter contre un… mur? Le lit et l'autre partie de la chambre avaient disparus.

- Vous… vous… Edward, c'est ça?

- Oui, c'est bien ça mon cœur. Edward Masen. Tutoies-moi, je t'en prie.

Mon cœur? Alice avait raison, il est vraiment fou à lier. Je me raclai la gorge et pris une expression qui, j'espérais, paraissait courageuse, essayant d'imiter Alice un peu plus tôt.

- Où sont les autres?

- Ils t'attendent dans les autres étages de la maison, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle! Pourquoi faite-vous…euh… fais-tu ça?

Ma voix trembla vers la fin.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris?

- Euh… non… comprendre quoi?

Il était déroutant, à passer d'un sujet à un autre. Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et continua sur sa lancée.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi?

_Où veut-il en venir? _

- Je ne comprends pas, avouais-je. Je ne vo…te connais que depuis aujourd'hui.

Il me sourit tendrement.

- Avant la fin de ce jeu… tu comprendras.

Il disparut de nouveau. Une seconde il était là et la seconde d'après… évaporé!

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on joue à ce jeu débile!

Je criais surement dans le vide… mais pourtant, au bout d'un certain moment, sa voix, lointaine, provenant du couloir qui me faisait face, me répondit.

- Ça me parait simple pourtant. Si je gagne, tu resteras avec moi… _pour toujours_. 

**Fin de ce troisième chapitre! Oui, Oui, je sais qu'il est un peu court mais bon… j'ai posté quand même vite, non?  
>Je tiens à vous remercier! Vous, mes lectrices (lecteurs?), pour m'encourager autant! C'est ça qui me pousse à écrire plus vite!<br>Je tiens à remercier spécialement Jsjmpcm et Roppie22!  
>Bizou –xxx-<br>Sandrine**


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde! Oui je sais que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté mais voilà un nouveau chapitre tout neuf! Oui, oui, il est un peu court je sais, mais j'espère me reprendre avec le chapitre 5 qui est déjà commencé! ;)**

**Je viens de reposter le chapitre 3 aussi… en fait, j'avais posté la mauvaise version, celle que je n'avais pas corrigé. C'est une amie qui me l'a fait remarquer alors je l'ai remplacé par la version corrigée. **

**Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui m'encourage avec leur reviews! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir une seule petite review alors 10 ou 15, c'est magique! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas!  
>Bizou –xxx- <strong>

_- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on joue à ce jeu débile! _

_Je criais surement dans le vide… mais pourtant, au bout d'un certain moment, sa voix, lointaine, provenant du couloir qui me faisait face, me répondit._

_- Ça me parait simple pourtant. Si je gagne, tu resteras avec moi… pour toujours._

Un couloir? J'étais pourtant prête à jurer qu'il n'y en avait pas il y a trente secondes…  
>Pendant quelque temps je restai sans bouger.<br>Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'arriver? Je suis dans un simple rêve… ou cauchemar.  
>Au bout d'un certain moment, je commençai toutefois à avancer dans le couloir, ma seule direction possible, en fait. Quelques lampes éclairaient mon chemin ici et là, mais on aurait dit que le passage s'étendait à l'infini. J'avançai toujours, mais sans jamais voir sa fin. Je venais même à me demander si je ne tournais pas en rond…<br>Un bruit m'interpella soudainement, je me figeai. Plus rien… puis ça recommença.

- Arrrgh! Tu ne pourrais pas t'ouvrir putain de porte!

Mon Dieu, Emmet! C'était Emmet!

- Emmet! L'appelai-je.

- Bee?

Je courais alors droit devant moi, d'où provenait sa voix. Quand il me vit arriver, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit sa grosse étreinte de nounours **(N.A. : Nounours *-* !)**. Quand enfin il me redéposa sur mes deux jambes, je lui demandai ce qu'il était en train de faire avant que j'arrive, ayant entendu des bruits suspects.

- J'essayai d'ouvrir cette porte, mais elle est barrée, dit-il en me pointant le mur derrière lui. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Bee?

- Emmet… commençai-je, il n'y a pas de porte derrière toi.

- Bah si, J'essayais de… il s'arrêta net quand il se tourna et constata qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune porte. Je ne suis pas fou à la fin! Il y en avait une avant que tu arrives!

- Non, je te crois, tentais-je de le calmer en mettant ma main doucement sur son bras.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on fou ici et ça ne me tente pas de le savoir, grogna-t-il. Alors, faut trouver une sortie.

Parfaitement d'accord avec lui, j'acquiesçai. Nous continuâmes de marcher, je ne sais, plus pendant combien de temps… Cinq minutes? Trente? Une heure? Cet endroit me faisait perdre la notion du temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, une autre porte se trouvait maintenant devant nous… et Emmet tentait de toutes ses forces de l'ouvrir, ou de la défoncer, question de point de vue.

- Tu peux arrêter, je crois, tu vois bien qu'elle ne s'ouvrira pas! Dis-je lasse, un brin morose

- C'est la seule sortie que l'on croise depuis… je ne sais plus trop, mais longtemps!

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une horloge sonna de nouveau. Une heure, il était maintenant une heure.

L'empressement faisant place à ma morosité de plus tôt je bousculai Emmy, rassembla toutes mes forces et tourna le plus fort possible la poignée de porte. Elle s'ouvrit si facilement que je me ramassais à terre tellement j'y avais mis toutes mes forces. Emmet me regardais bouche bée.

- Wow! Bellisima! Je ne te savais pas si forte!

- Elle s'est ouverte facilement, pourtant.

- Ne pousse pas trop, grogna-t-il. T'as eu un coup de chance c'est tout.

C'était la meilleure ça! On n'avait pas le temps pour l'orgueil de mâle surdimensionné d'Emmet à la fin!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nounours! T'es toujours le plus fort, pouffai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas. Il entra plutôt dans la pièce que j'avais ouverte plus tôt. C'était une chambre. De mec, je suppose, à voir les slips qui trainent un peu partout et le désordre ambiant.

- Euh… C'est ma chambre ça!

- Un petit ménage ne te dérangerait pas? Marmonnais-je.

La face qu'il a faite à ce moment-là était tout simplement hilarante!

- Rhoo, ne te vexe pas, riais-je.

- Bee, à la place de perdre ton temps, viens donc m'aider un peu à ouvrir cette fenêtre.

En effet, la fenêtre donnait la vue sur une rue où des voitures passaient et un parc où des enfants s'amusaient, insouciants. Si on arrivait à sortir, on était sauvés! _C'est trop beau pour être vrai… Il y a un piège là-dessous…_ Je tentai tout de même d'ouvrir cette satanée fenêtre, sans succès cette fois-ci. Soudain, tout bascula. Une ombre immense envahit la scène qui se jouait l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Un flash de lumière m'aveugla puis le noir.

J'ouvris un œil, puis un deuxième pour aussitôt les refermer. Une lumière rosâtre m'aveuglait. Un cri, brusquement, se fit entendre à ma gauche. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que j'étais attachée solidement après un poteau. Emmet était dans la même position à quelques mètres de moi. C'était lui qui criait comme un déchainé.

- Pas ça! Non, pas ça! Continuait-il de crier sans relâche.

- Emmet, criai-je à mon tour, Emmet! Calme-toi.

- Bella? Dit-il, reprenant soudainement ses esprits.

- Oui je suis là. On est où?

J'attendis une réponse qui ne vint jamais… Il recommença à crier par contre. Un groupe de trois oursons venait d'entrer dans la pièce et Emmet leur criait mille et une insultes.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas! Putain de bande de stupides choses.

La « bande de stupides choses » s'approchait d'Emmet qui se débattait entre ses liens comme pas possible. Quand l'un d'eux sortit un scalpel, je commençai à paniquer à mon tour, comprenant enfin. Ces calinours diaboliques allaient ouvrir le ventre d'Emmet et lui bouffer les organes. _Tu parles d'un scénario!_ Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'imagination dans mes rêves.  
>Ils étaient tous sur Emmet et aucun ne se préoccupait de moi, comme si j'étais invisible. J'essayais à mon tour de me débattre et d'attirer leur attention. Aucun des trois premiers ours démoniaques ne fit attention à mes plaintes et mes cris, mais un quatrième entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il s'arrêta. Je me figeai. Il sortit un espèce de long couteau et là je suffoquai. Pourtant, il ne fit rien et me regarda de son regard perçant. J'étais comme hypnotisée par ses yeux… des yeux magnifiques, si verts... Ça me rappelait ceux de mon apollon psychopathe. <em><strong>Mon<strong>__ apollon psychopathe? Tu perds l'esprit ma vieille. _Je réalisai soudain. C'était…

- Edward! Dis-je, surprise.

À ce moment, le genre de calinours se changea en ce dernier. Un bruit me fit sursauter. Emmet avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens et fonça vers moi. Quand je me retournais de nouveau vers Edward, il avait disparu.

- Oh Bella! Me dit Emmet, soulagé.

Il s'acharna à briser les cordes qui maintenaient mes poignets et je fus bientôt sur pieds.

- Viens, on doit sortir d'ici, continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans m'attendre.

Quand enfin nous fûmes sortis, nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dans le corridor du début.

- Oh non, me plaignais-je, ne me dis pas que ça recommence.

- En tout cas moi je préfère être ici qu'avec ces monstres.

J'acquiesçai vaguement, un bout de papier ayant attiré mon attention. Je le ramassai. Dessus ce dernier j'arrivais à peine à distinguer ce qui était représenté. C'était une personne et… un ours? Je le montrai à Emmet.

- C'est…c'est mon cauchemar… balbutia-t-il.

Je le regardais, incertaine.

- Tu sais… celui que nous avons dessiné pour… le jeu, dit-il presque en chuchotant les derniers mots.

Alors, je compris. On était réellement dans un jeu… Ce n'était pas un rêve et il fallait assurément qu'on gagne.

- C'était ça ta pire peur, ton plus gros cauchemar, demandais-je de but en blanc.

Il se gratta le derrière de la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien… personnellement j'ai toujours trouvé les calinours un peu bizarres. Ils sont trop « Happy » pour que ça soit normal. Ça sent la consommation de substances illicites à plein nez, si tu veux mon avis, dit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde. Alors, tu ne peux pas être sûre qu'ils ne mangent pas les tripes des gens!

Je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable dû à l'absurdité de la situation. Le coin de sa bouche tressaillit et son rire se joignit bientôt aux miens.

**Bon voilà la fin du chapitre! Encore une fois je suis désolée, je sais qu'il est assez court mais bon… Le chapitre 5 je vais essayer de l'écrire plus rapidement!**

**Bizou –xxx-**

**P.S. : Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'encourage! Je ne le dirai jamais assez mais mercii!**


End file.
